Alex Kavoes(Universe-0)
Hailing from the forgotten Universe-0, Alex is the second strongest in his universe, only his best friend, Alex Rugua, is stronger. Overview Appearance Alex looks like a normal human. He has dirty blond, curly hair, light skin, brown eyes, and a thin build despite his years of fighting experience. He typically wears a sleeve-less, black work out shirt, a dark blue sash tied around his waist, and bright orange parachute pants. Personality The best way to describe Alex out of a fight is sporadic and fun. He is kind and well meaning, trying to help as many people as he can. However, he often makes the difficult decisions and some view him as heartless because of this. He worries about his friend to the point of annoyance, and has trouble with personal space. He has a false cockiness though he knows his own limits. In combat his personality changes completely, He becomes very serious and to the point. He wastes no time with unnecessary chatter and find those who do, namely Rugua, annoying. His concern about his friends remains and often lands him in unnecessary danger. History Transformations "Black Eyes": Alex's first real transformation. This was achieved when he first used Kiao-Ken against Rugua in a practice match. He looks exactly the same as his base form but the whites of his eyes become black and his iris's glow red. This form multiplies his power 80 times over and originally came with a huge personality change. While in the form Alex would become much more vicious and cocky. He later over came this change in a battle with his "Dark Self." Temporary Transformations Alex+: Kavoes' and Rugua's fusion dance form. The Plus is add because there powers are added together. This only occurs once as they don't like have to share a body. They become slightly shorter than Rugua and have a muscular build. They have long black hair in the back and short curly blonde hair in the front. Alex^2: Kavoes' and Rugua's potara fusion. The squared is added because their powers are multiplied together. This occurs six different times, once as practice, once during a fight with the god of fire and suffering, Xanergul, and twice during the Tournament 5693, once during their fight with Lyse and twice during against the being Killer. He wears Kavoes' black shirt and pants that are purple at the top and suddenly become orange at the knee. He also wears shoes that are purple on the inside and yellow on the outside. Six-Wings: Kavoes transformation after he thought Rugua was killed. Gains six angle wings of white energy that come out of his back. He becomes vastly more powerful than before, being comparable to Kid Buu in power at the time. Powers Power Level: Alex has a base power comparable at SSJ 2 Gohan(Teen) at max output WITHOUT transforming. If he doesn't suppress his power he can cause basketball sized craters while walking. At max power(Super Perfect Kiao-Ken) he could cause the sun to super nova by looking at it wrong. When fighting in this form the Supreme Kai of his universe thought he was a forgotten lesser god. Techniques The Techniques will be separated into Kaio-Ken based and normal techniques Kaio-Ken: *'Kaio-Ken':A technique that multiplies the user's power level by whatever level is used. He can go up to 10x power. **'Kaio-Ken Nova': An attack that makes use of the powerful aura produced by Kaio-Ken. The user pours all of their energy into the aura creating a destructive explosion. This attack can can go from 50-100 times power, causing intense damage to his body. *'Body Kaio-Ken': A form of Kaio-Ken that forces the aura to remain within the users body, causing more damage but increasing intensity by an even higher degree. Each stack is twice as exhausting but outputting at 4 times that of normal Kaio-Ken. The limit of this technique is that the user cannot preform external Ki based techniques like ki blasts and flight. He can go from 1-5x times, totaling a 20 times power multiplier at 5x. **'Partial Kaio-Ken': the use of Body Kaio-Ken but confined it to only one part of the body limiting the damage and allowing the user to go to higher levels. This is typically used as a single attack. He goes no further than 15x(60 times power) due the fear any more will blow the limb off. *'Sparking Kaio-Ken': A form of Kaio-ken that produces a electric aura. The technique has a higher input cost but becomes more efficient as the multiplier goes up. This allows him to reach a limit of 40x. **'Kaio-Ken Sword': He focuses the power of sparking Kaio-Ken into his hand, producing a blade of energy. *'Perfect Kaio-Ken': A form of Kaio-Ken not even thought up by the Kia of his universe, Perfect Kaio-Ken combines Sparking Kaio-Ken and Body Kaio-Ken. This transforms Alex's body into pure energy allowing him to go far beyond his normal limits, increasing his power 90 times over. However, as he stays in this form, the energy makes up his body disperses, meaning staying in it too long could kill him. Normal: *'Magnum Shot': Alex makes a finger gun and concentrates larges amounts of energy into the end making a small ball. When he fires, the ball is launched will massive force, being able to penetrate barriers of people up to three times stronger than himself. This attack takes some time to charge. *'Kamehameha' *'Barrier' *'Acid Rain': Alex fires an energy blast upward then forces it to shatter into several smaller, needle shaped blasts. The needles then come down, damaging everything they touch. *'Solar Flare' *'Breaker': Alex charges a ball of energy with both of his hands and then fires a shot gun like blast in front of him. This attack is quite powerful but is also very trying. *'Flight' *'Ki Sense' *'SuperNova' Headline text Category:Characters Category:Pure human Category:Humans